Be safe
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: One-shot.Um momento triste. Uma escolha. Um fim. E o amor poderá ser mais forte e impedir esse final trágico?


_Tum. Tum. Tum._

O ritmo do meu coração se acelerava a cada segundo. Como se ele soubesse que esses eram os seus momento finais, uma ultima despedida.

As pessoas sempre disseram que quando se está prestes a morrer, sua vida inteira passa como flashes, bem diante dos seus olhos. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, isso não aconteceu comigo. Eu não seria capaz de suportar todas as minhas lembranças.

Eu estava totalmente ciente de todos os músculos do meu corpo que estavam reclamando pelo esforço praticado alguns minutos atrás ( subir vinte e oito andares de escada não é uma coisa fácil de fazer). Minha respiração em arquejos e meus olhos desfocados pela repentina falta de luz.

O vento balançando os meus cabelos, os fazendo cada vez mais emaranhados.

Lá em baixo, a cidade continuava com seu ritmo incessante, todas as pessoas alheias ao que acontecia no alto do edifício em que me encontrava. Nova York estava iluminada pelas milhares de luzes, milhões de pessoas vivendo na correria da cidade que nunca dorme.

Meu estômago estava embrulhado, talvez pela altura em que me encontrava ou fosse mesmo pelos enjoos frequentes que eu estava tendo, os pensamentos estavam nublados, assim como os meus olhos.

Todas as pessoas que eu conhecia e convivia acreditavam que a minha vida era perfeita, quer dizer eu tinha uma cobertura linda em frente ao Central Park, uma Ferrari Dino Concept vermelha, um emprego estável em que eu ganhava um ótimo salário, todos os homens correndo atrás de mim...

Mas era totalmente o contrário. A minha vida era uma grande merda, por dentro eu me sentia vazia, podre. E a única vez em que cheguei mais perto de preencher essa dor, eu virei às costas com medo das consequências isso podia trazer para a minha vidinha perfeita.

Eu era uma pessoa completamente egoísta, que não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém, afastando todos de mim.

E agora eu iria morrer sozinha.

Estava prestes a relaxar meu corpo, e ir direto para o fim, quando uma imagem preencheu meus pensamentos. Não era uma imagem qualquer, e sim dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, quer dizer, dos únicos momentos felizes da minha vida.

O rosto mais lindo que eu já havia visto, a pele clara, os cabelos acobreados, o queixo quadrado, o corpo perfeito e por fim os olhos, verde-esmeralda .

E mesmo com toda aquela perfeição, eu sabia que minhas lembranças não faziam jus a Edward de verdade. Estávamos assistindo TV em casa, eu deitada no colo dele enquanto comíamos pipoca com ketchup. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas é muito bom.

Como eu sentia falta dele, da sua voz, da forma com que ele me tocava, dos seus lábios moldando aos meus, do jeito que fazíamos amor... Senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, lágrimas que acreditava já terem secado.

Edward nunca saberia os motivos que me fizeram o deixar, ele nunca saberia o quanto eu o amava.

A dor era tanta, muito mais do que eu acreditava poder suportar. Mas eu estava cansada. Cansada de sofrer, cansada de acordar e não sentir ele me abraçando, cansada da quantidade de lágrimas que eu derramava só de fazer algo que me lembrava dele. Eu estava cansada de viver.

E eu era fraca, eu não podia sobreviver assim, então estava escolhendo a forma mais fácil de acabar com a dor, e também a forma mais covarde.

Então era o fim, eu podia reviver todas as minhas memórias felizes...

Será que depois que estivesse morta a dor passaria? Eu não sabia, mas era a minha única esperança.

Era agora, eu não podia esperar mais, se me concentrasse muito no passado eu hesitaria. Então eu dei um passo.

Mais _um_ e tudo terminaria.

A cada centímetro que meu corpo se aproximava do parapeito alto do prédio, eu sentia um aperto mais forte no coração.

Então eu relaxei, meu corpo foi tombando para frente e eu já esperava o vento frio que anteciparia o impacto.

Mas ele não veio.

O que estava acontecendo?

Abri meus olhos, e de repente fiquei totalmente consciente dos braços fortes me rodeando, da respiração fria no meu ouvido, do corpo quente e forte prensado ao meu.

Eu seria capaz de reconhecer Edward até mesmo no inferno.

Então será que era assim? Será que a minha morte foi tão rápida que eu nem mesmo pude sentir? Mas por que Edward estava aqui? Esse devia ser o meu castigo por ter acabado com a minha própria vida. _Se capaz de ver, mas nunca poder ter._

– Edward.

– Bella.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, ambos brilhando com lágrimas.

– Bella, eu tive tanto medo de te perder. Eu pensei que não chegaria a tempo. – Disse ele. Sua voz falhando no final.

– Você não me perdeu, estou aqui. – Bem se eu estava morta, bem que podia aproveitar não é? Aproximei-me juntando nossos lábios naquela dança que só os dois conheciam.

O beijo era amoroso, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem, matando a saudade do nosso tempo separado.

Parecia tão real.

– Eu sou real. – Eu devia ter dito meus pensamentos em voz alta.

– Aham. – É claro que ele diria isso, mesmo não sendo. – Tudo bem, mesmo sendo uma fantasia está bom pra mim.

– Mas Bells, eu sou _mesmo _real. Estou aqui, e eu amo você. Sempre amei você e sempre vou amar, mesmo que não seja recíproco.

– Mas eu também te amo. – Eu não acreditava que era verdade então não tinha nenhum problema em confessar.

Seus olhos brilharam com a declaração e sua boca uniu urgentemente na minha.

– Eu te amo tanto. – Falou antes de colar nossas bocas novamente em um beijo faminto.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, antes dele me puxar para sentar no seu colo, de frente a bela vista de Nova York.

_Nova York? Como assim Nova York estava no inferno? E esse vento? _Jesus_, não. Não pode _ser.

Minha cabeça rodava com a descoberta. O que diabos Edward estava fazendo aqui?

Me levantei num pulo, assuntado ambos.

– Amor, o que foi?

– Edward, o que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei seca.

– Bella, o aconteceu?

– Como você veio parar aqui? Como você sabia?

– Amor. – falou enquanto tentava se aproximar de mim e eu recuava. – Você não atendia aos meus telefonemas, tentei ligar para a Alice, mas só dava fora de área. Então eu fui atrás da sua mãe.

Aquilo me chocou. Como ele foi capaz?

– Eu sei que você nunca gostou de falar sobre Reneé, mas a única coisa que eu sabia era que ela havia te abandonado quando criança. E agora eu entendo porquê você não queria tocar nesse assunto.

Um soluço subiu pela minha garganta. Edward se aproximou de mim. Tentei me afastar, mas ele era muitas vezes mais forte do que eu, então seus braços me apertaram, dando-me apoio.

De repente eu não queria mais me soltar. Aquele era o lugar onde eu pertencia.

– Ela é uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos. Agiu como se não importasse com o que tinha acontecido com você.

– Ela não me ama, nunca me amou. – Minha voz fraca falou no final.

– Psiu, não fica assim. – Disse ele me dando um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Eu não podia continuar com aquilo. Ele estava comigo só por pena. Me afastei dele, entes que ele pudesse me impedir.

– Quando eu era criança ela me mandou morar com a minha avó. Eu adorava-a e fazia tudo o que ela me pedia. Eu tentava ser melhor em tudo, assim Reneé iria se orgulhar de mim. – Passei minhas mãos limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair – Quer dizer, ela me dava tudo, com 14 anos me mandou um cartão de crédito ilimitado, com 16 me deu um Porshe de presente. Mas a coisa que eu mais queria, foi tudo o que eu nunca tive. Seu amor.

– Bells, eu sinto muito.

– Uma semana antes de te deixar, Reneé veio conversar comigo. Eu pensei que ela queria se desculpar por ter sido uma mãe tão ausente, mas não. Ela veio me culpar por ter acabado com a sua vida. Segundo ela, por minha causa não pode se tornar uma atriz famosa e ainda teve que suportar uma pirralha chata.

– Oh meu Deus! Como ela pode te dizer uma coisa dessas para a sua própria filha?

– Eu não sei. Eu sempre me culpei.

– Oh! Entendi. –Edward disse.

– O que?

– Ah, Bella. Foi por isso que você me deixou.

– Não, não foi. – Tentei inutilmente negar. Ele me conhecia bem de mais.

– Nem tente mentir para mim, você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Então comecei a chorar novamente.

– Me desculpe.

– Amor, só porque Reneé não te ama, não significa que todas as outras pessoas não possam te amar. – Falou ele pacientemente enquanto eu transbordava em lágrimas. – E principalmente: _que você não seja capaz de amar_.

A verdade me atingiu, tudo fazia sentido agora.

– Me dês desculpe. – Falei gaguejando pelo choro.

– Não tem o que desculpar. Eu te amo.

Nossos lábios pareciam imas incapazes de se separarem. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

– Eu também te amo. – Falei no momento em que nossos lábios se separaram.

– Agora moçinha, aonde você estava com a cabeça de querer se matar? Eu só sabia onde você estava por que foi aqui que nos conhecemos.

– Nossa já faz mais de um ano.

– Nem tente me enrolar. Por que você quis suicidar?

–Porque eu não posso viver sem você.

– Você é a minha vida. – Respondeu ele. – Agora vamos para casa, nós temos que tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

– Para sempre. – Falei antes da minha vista escurecer.

Antes de atingir o chão, dois braços fortes me seguraram.

– Bella, o que foi? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Não sei, estou tendo muito enjoos e essa é a segunda vez que eu desmaio essa semana.

– Amor?

– O que?

– Você menstruou esse mês?

_Oh meu Deus!_

– Parabéns! Nós vamos ser papais! – Falou enquanto me levantava e me rodava.

– Por favor, pára com isso. Está me deixando enjoada e além disso, não é certeza.

– É sim. Deve ter sido na vez da lavanderia da casa dos meus pais.

Eu não consegui segurar o riso.

– Tudo bem... Só me leva pro Mc Donalds. Estou com desejo de comer um Mc Nífico.

Então começamos a rir, ato que foi interrompido pelos nossos beijos famintos.

Um bebê nos traria muita felicidades, e se talvez não fosse a hora certa, seria com a pessoa certa.

* * *

Hello guys, how are you?

Essa é mais uma das minhas estórias sem noçao. Eu acordei um dia desses e aí surgiu isso...

E entao? Gostaram?

Se puderem passem nas minha outras fics, estao na pagina do meu perfil.

Kisses. I'll see you soon. S2


End file.
